


Mistletoe Madness

by jaeminsshi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pining, markchensung are barely mentioned sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminsshi/pseuds/jaeminsshi
Summary: Several times where Donghyuck (and Renjun) plan the excessive excuse of the Mistletoe tradition just for Jeno and Jaemin to kiss — or not.





	Mistletoe Madness

**Author's Note:**

> For the Nomin Christmas fic event ♡ Thank you so much for @ninthdreamie and @tsukurodani for creating this event to fed and fertilize the nomin tag especially this Christmas :')

 

 

**_**_15 days before Christmas_ ** _ **

 

 

 

"Jeno~" Donghyuck singsonged in a teasing tone.

 

"Uhuh, no."

 

"You have to! It's tradition! You've been caught under the mistletoe! You have to kiss Jaemin!"

 

The raven-haired boy smirked and held up two fingers, "Actually, I don't. You've sabotaged yourself this time, Hyuck. One, I'm under this doorway alone. Jaemin was a foot behind me..." The said boy then peered from the other's shoulders, blinking at the scene his friends are on. "And two, this isn't mistletoe."

 

The other boy blinked disbelievingly, looking up at the leafy decoration, "What?"

 

"Mistletoe berries' are white." The older boy explained. Getting the accused shrub and inspecting it. ".. And these are red. Technically, I'm standing under a bough of _Holly_ , and therefore, absolved from your tactless and tasteless holiday match-making attempts."

 

The brown-haired boy stomped, "No! I spent so much on those mistletoes!"

 

"Like I said, they're technically  _Holly's_ , Hyuck."

 

Donghyuck chucked him the said shrub as Jeno evaded and walked passed him, snickering.

 

"Ugh."

 

 

 

 

 

**_**_10 days before Christmas_ ** _ **

 

 

 

"What have you planned?" Renjun suspiciously asked as Donghyuck broke away and strolled over to the doorway which lead to the coffee shop's backroom. From his pocket, he produced some plastic mistletoe and attached it to the top of the door frame. "Where did you get that?"

 

"I'm here for revenge. Now he can't say these aren't mistletoes." Donghyuck explained with a large grin on his face. Renjun couldn't help but to chuckle as well. Amused more on the sun-kissed boy rather than his antics.

 

 

———

 

 

"So, it really doesn’t matter that you guys were late this time," Renjun grumbled to Jeno and Jaemin. It was the start of Christmas break and Jeno and Jaemin had just returned from their last class. They were all in the back room of the coffee shop but to Renjun's dismay, Jeno and Jaemin passed under the hanging mistletoe separately instead of together. It had been Jeno's sharp eyes that had noticed the mistletoe ( _again_ ), spoiling the fun. "But don't make it a habit, Sicheng-ge wouldn't like it."

 

"We'll take care of closing the shop, go enjoy the rest of the day," Renjun said as he continued speaking. "After all Christmas only happens once a year and it's important that you best friends spend this day together."

 

Wasting little no time to leave — since they were afraid Renjun would change his mind — Jeno and Jaemin hurried to the doorway, only pausing slightly to take their turns going through it so they wouldn't get caught together under the mistletoe. Jeno went first and safely made it, but as Jaemin was going through the doorway, he ended up bumping Donghyuck who was trying to enter the room.

 

"No! Wait!" Jaemin protested as he realized what they were standing under at.

 

"Oh honey, _tough luck_ ," Donghyuck replied and there was a huge grin on his face.

 

"Jeno! Help!" Jaemin cried but Jeno had long since disappeared, leaving Jaemin to his own fate.

 

"Don't look so scared," Donghyuck said as went to kiss Jaemin on the lips. At the last second however, he changed directions and ended up smooching Jaemin's cheek before bursting out in laughter.

 

"Stop teasing him or Jeno won't like it," Renjun scolded. There was a smile on his face as well. Though Jaemin was pouting and they briefly heard him murmuring "I wish." under his breath, the duo sighed sympathetically for their friend. "Speaking of your best friend, where is he?"

 

Little did they know, Jeno's grunting on the other side of the street, clearly seeing the scene. _Amused._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_**_5 days before Christmas_ ** _ **

 

 

 

The whole room became silent and no one dared to utter a word at the scene unfolding in front of them. It started out as an innocent joke — just a tiny, playful prank. Who knew things would take a turn for the worst?

 

Donghyuck had hid himself on the corner of the doorway, jumping to the first person that will pass through it as he teasingly intended to catch Jaemin under the mistletoe and plant a juicy kiss on his cheeks when he walked through the front door just to spite Jeno ( _again_ — and maybe in retaliation he will kiss Jaemin himself? Bright idea, right?).

 

He certainly was not expecting his choir mate slash roommate slash friend slash __secret-crush__  to enter the apartment first. The sun-kissed boy feared for his safety, knowing full well that Renjun loathes it when people invade his personal space without permission. The first one to jump back is Donghyuck, red-faced and sputtering.

 

"R-Renjun! I'm, I d-didn't mean to— It was an accident! It was supposed—"

 

"Hyuck."

 

"Yeah?"

 

But before anyone could comprehend the next scene, the Chinese boy swiftly reaches out, laced a hand in the younger boy's hair, and captures his lips in a sweet kiss. For the first time, Donghyuck is rendered speechless. Mark, who held a camera meant to document the _'Nomin kiss',_ was standing nearby with a gaping flushed face. Jisung openly gaped beside his best friend's side. While Chenle happily cheers for Renjun, taking the camera from Mark and snapping a few pictures.

 

Still parked in the sides of the doorway, Jeno rolled his eyes and walked past the lip-locked duo — Donghyuck now wrapping his arms around the shorter boy — with Jaemin following after him. Jaemin gives the two teens a thumbs-up while Jeno mutters a " _Finally_. Let's leave them alone for a while."

 

"Um.. I know Donghyuck has a huge crush on.. you know, but Injun? I didn't know he likes.." Jaemin grinned but whispered as he fiddled his fingers in amusement and flush.

 

The older smirked. " _I knew_. Why do you think I let Renjun walk in first?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_**_A day before Christmas_ ** _ **

 

 

 

Jaemin pouted.

 

How come Injun and Donghyuck successfully kissed under the mistletoe already when he and Jeno still haven't?

 

It's frustrating really. Though he would admit it is kind of a bummer that his best friend wouldn't take the hint, he wanted to genuinely confess to Jeno but..

 

Jaemin sighed and threw the accursed shrub on the door, clearly balked. The door opened and revealed the person he just wanted to strangle and kiss at the same time. Jaemin is conflicted.

 

Jeno barely repressed a grin as he picked up the leafy decor plant and twirled it in his fingers.

 

“What's this?” he asked, holding it up. Jaemin blinked away angrily, impatiently, then glared at him.

 

“What? It's a plant.” he sneered. Jeno grinned this time and stepped forward again, still playing with the shrub in his hands.

 

“Yeah, I know. This is _mistletoe_. What I meant was, why did you throw it?” He kept his relaxed smile as he watched Jaemin get flustered and then repress it again.

 

He loved watching Jaemin — mostly because he knew that he was the _only one_ to see and know what he was really thinking. Jaemin was very good at hiding it when he was in class and just realized he hadn't done his papers, or when he was deciding to get a coffee later or now, but he wasn't good at hiding from Jeno — he'd known him too long. Jaemin finally cleared his expression to a cool distaste, and curled his lip.

 

“Because your face bothers me, so I thought you could cover up with some... some plant.” Jeno broke at the last part, laughing loudly. Jaemin looked offended and angry and flustered. “Jeno, you're an  _ugly kid._ Please get out.” he said, pointing at the door, but Jeno just ignored him.

 

“You're supposed to hold it up, like this.” he murmured, raising his hand and dangling the mistletoe from it as he stepped forwards again. Jaemin said nothing, he froze and gaped at him. Jeno took this chance to move closer as he stroked the younger's face with his other hand, looking carefully into his dark eyes before...

 

Jaemin's last thoughts before closing his eyes were: _'Oh my god, i-is this it? is Jeno going to...'_

Then the door busted open and came a screeching Lee Donghyuck. Clearly muttering gibberish, well, not really. Jaemin and Jeno just couldn't figure out what their _intruder_ had been saying as everything zeroed out on them when they realize their positions. The two froze momentarily and quickly turned away from each other.

 

"..And then he took me out — Okay, why are you two fidgeting like that?"

 

Jaemin wanted to scream.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_**_The Morning of Christmas_ ** _ **

 

 

 

Jaemin was bundled up on on his couch, watching some Christmas movie marathon on their television, and Chuseok, his dog perked up before the door bell rang.

 

 _'Did his parents forgot something?'_ His parents just left as they went to a trip to his grandma in Jeonju so they won't be home for Christmas, which is sad but he understands. He can't go with them though as he still have term papers to finish and have to go back to the University library from time to time.

 

Jaemin huffs as he pulled off the blankets that covered him up and stood up from his pillow fort, he padded his way to the front door, not bothering to peek who it is, as he got distracted by the cold that is slowly sipping through him now that he's only bundled with his thin sweater.

 

He unhinged the door and opened it, only to fall forward when Chuseok jumped on him, barking enthusiastically at his supposed guest. Jaemin gasped when he saw his best friend's bewildered yet amused face for a second before bracing himself to fall flat on the cold wooden floor of his porch.

 

The next thing he saw, a white and green bunch swung before his eyes, the festive colors adding to his slight dizziness. _Mistletoe_. Hanging from the door frame of his house. Last time he remembered, his mom nor himself didn't hang any ornaments that could (tragically) lead into embarrassing situations (he learned the hard way of that a day ago, and he'd do anything to prevent it again — maybe Jeno just really didn't want to kiss him, _pity_ ). So how the hell did it get there?

 

Jaemin glared at the leaves from his position on the floor, as he tried to sort out which were his limbs and which were Jeno's. He pondered if he should try to get up, but the chance of stumbling and falling over Jeno - _again_ \- was still too high.

 

He whispered a muffled, “Sorry.”

 

A wandering snowflake melted on his cheek, carried by the chilly wind. Jaemin shivered, his wool pants doing nothing to protect him against the frozen wood of his porch.

 

“Ah, it's my fault too. I shouldn't have leaned on the door too much. I apologize.” Jeno chuckled under him.

 

Jaemin attempted to steady himself, but failing as his hands pressed on the cold wood, he hissed and retracted his hand securely on his chest. “You couldn’t possibly know I was tripping on the other side.” _Damn Chuseok_ , always pouncing on his back the moment knew it was Jeno who's on the other side of the door. Jaemin shouldn't have knew his dog favors his best friend more than its own owner.

 

A small chuckle woke him up from his inner thoughts. “I’m glad I caught you on your fall though.”

 

Jeno’s chest was hard yet warm, and Jaemin can't help but to bit his lip. He may have survived the embarrassment of falling over Jeno — literally, probably (because figuratively, _he's a goner_ ). But he did not want to add ‘blushing madly’ to his daily record.

 

For minutes, the world had stopped spinning. Jaemin tried to steady his feet on the floor, ready to stand, but two strong arms snaked around of his waist. His heart skipped a beat.

 

“Oh, Jaeminnie wait.”

 

Jeno helped him to sit, then rested his hands on his sides. Jaemin felt the warmth of Jeno’s breath on his nape, their legs still entwined. He blushed, picturing the scene in his mind. His back almost touching Jeno’s chest again. He was grateful that Jeno could not see his face.

 

“Can we go inside now? It’s snowing already.” Jaemin muttered softly, but he felt anything but cold.

 

“Just a moment. I just want to check if you hit your head..” And instead of waiting for an answer, Jeno placed a hand to Jaemin’s nape, then cards his fingers through the chocolate locks, gently probing.

 

“I.. I’m not sure.” The younger managed to breathe out. It was very difficult to concentrate. He hoped Jeno would stop before he could do something foolish — like leaning into the touch, or sighing contently. Jaemin also hoped Jeno had not seen the _mistletoe_.

 

“Everything seems alright. You have a hard head, Nana.” The older snickered and in spite of his words, Jeno was still massaging his scalp.

 

“Then can we now go inside?” _Before I lean into your touch._

 

“One last thing.” Jeno then moved his hand to Jaemin’s cheek, gently guiding the other to him. Jaemin leaned on the touch and faced him finally. He hoped the scarlet blush on his face would be blamed to the bitter wind.

 

“We should not break a tradition.”

 

Jaemin’s breath hitched when Jeno suddenly leaned in closer. They were so close and the older just held his gaze for a second, then eyed his lips for another moment before finally leaning in and then they were kissing. Jaemin melted into the touch, seeking the warmth, the softness. Jeno’s hand caressed his cheeks, then cupped Jaemin's face closer to him.

 

It was over before he had time to draw a single rational thought.

 

Jeno was still so close, enough that Jaemin could see stars in his eyes. There was a flush on his cheeks, and his lips plush and cherry. Jeno looked smug. Jaemin touched his lips with his hand, blinking.

 

Jeno grinned, “I suppose you enjoyed it.”

 

Jaemin rolled his eyes, then pulled Jeno and leaned in again.

 

 

_“I love you Jeno-ya.”_

_“Hmm. I love you too, Jaeminnie.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_**_The Evening of Christmas_ ** _ **

 

 

 

They sat in the couch, side by side and wrapped in several blankets. They tried to regain some warmth after staying for so long on the porch — when a realization hit Jaemin.

 

“Jeno... Did you by chance, hang the mistletoe at my door?”

 

Jeno’s complacent grin was answer enough. Jaemin huffed. “Did it occur to you to hang it inside the house? Where we wouldn’t freeze?”

 

Jeno took his hand, interlaced their fingers and kissed the back of Jaemin's hand, the gorgeous boy's gaze fixated on him, and Jaemin blushed again. Dammit, he needed to regain some control.

 

“Why do you think I didn’t?” Jeno chuckled, his eyes turning into crescents again.

 

Jaemin glanced at the ceiling, which was covered in white and green. The mistletoes littered and hung in every arm length to each other in his ceiling. Jaemin was baffled with how did this happen and how he didn't notice this antic.

 

He stared, speechless, not sure if he was more amused or affronted. In the end, he grunted, turned to the older on, and shrugged. “Guess we just have to honor the tradition, then.”

 

He gripped the lapels of Jeno’s jacket and pushed him down the couch. The last thing he heard before kissing the daylights out of the other's lips — was Jeno whispering, “Merry Christmas, Jaemin.”

 

_Maybe the mistletoe wasn't so bad._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**EXTRA:** _

**_**** _ **

 

**_**_Several years after ‘that’ Christmas_ ** _ **

 

 

A speck of white and red and green hanged right over the doorway and Jaemin stepped back to survey his handiwork just as the headlights of Jeno's car became visible through the large front window. There's the muffled sound of the car door opening and shutting just a few moments later and he can't help but to feel giddy. He can't hear Jeno's foot steps in their snowy porch, but that doesn't matter because he can clearly hear how close Jeno is, as the other fumbled with his keys just outside the door. Jaemin opened the door with a wide grin and blocks the way in. Jeno looked up at him, raising one eyebrow in the way that he knows makes Jaemin jealous because he's never been able to figure out how to do it himself, a bemused smirk tugging at his lips.

 

"You're not gonna let me in, Nana?"

 

Jaemin shook his head then tilted it back to look up at the mistletoe hung above them before Jeno can do more than to stare at him in confusion. Understanding the obvious situation he is in, his partner rolled his eyes and shook his head as if he's thinking _I married such a weird man_. Jaemin didn't take any offense, though. It's completely true. His blood type is AB.

 

"Gotta pay the toll, boyfriend."

 

"That's husband to you," Jeno corrects before curling the fingers of his free hand into Jaemin's ( _or was that his_ ) hoodie and tugging him slightly down until their lips meet in a sweet, slow kiss. Jaemin sighs, content, and melted into Jeno a little even as his husband pulled back.

 

" _Husband_ ," Jaemin whispered with a smaller, gentler smile that he only ever gives to Jeno. Even after three years he still gets that little flutter in his stomach when he hears that.

 

Jeno returns the smile and Jaemin stepped back enough so Jeno can finally get into the house, shutting the door behind him. He shivered a little, a delayed reaction to standing in the doorway in nothing more than his now slightly crinkled, sweater – a gift from Donghyuck and Renjun last year that he's had more occasion to wear than he'll ever admit to his best friends.

 

Jeno sashayed to the kitchen, placing the paper bag of groceries on the table, which he will put away later, as he then hurriedly turned back to his pretty husband who he met halfway through the living room. Jeno playfully scooped the other up, Jaemin's weak protest died as he laughed more — Jeno twirled Jaemin in the air for a few spins and brought him down into a hug. His hands snaked their way to the other's waist, going up and down to warm him up, and consequently giving him another reason to shiver.

 

"Dork," Jeno chides gently, looking up at Jaemin. His eyes are crinkled and turned into crescents by exasperation, but a happy smile lights up his entire face.

 

"You're a dork," Jaemin pouts until it's wiped away by another quick kiss before Jeno lets go of his waist and steps back.

 

"I have to change, would you mind putting the groceries away, baby?"

 

The younger shook his head and watched Jeno trudge the stairs to their room with another smile across his face.

 

 

_**Jaemin loves Christmas.** _

__

_**Jaemin loves Christmas every year with Jeno even more.** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i just learned that mistletoe berries are white and not the red ones. those are Holly. (my life's been a lie)  
> 2\. kudos and comments are all loved. ♡ please tell me what you think in the comments!! i'd love to hear them.  
> 3\. thank you so much for reading ♡ ♡ ♡ please talk to me at twt! [@nanajaemins](https://twitter.com/nanajaemins)  
> 4\. PLEASE SUPPORT JAEMIN'S < My English Puberty Show > every Thursday! ♡
> 
> Have a merry Christmas everyone! ♡
> 
> p.s.
> 
> i made a sequel-ish for this though! :"> here: [New Year's Eve Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247431)


End file.
